<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa Characters As I Don’t Even Know What Anymore by Ultimate_Saiouma_Shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847565">Danganronpa Characters As I Don’t Even Know What Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Saiouma_Shipper/pseuds/Ultimate_Saiouma_Shipper'>Ultimate_Saiouma_Shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Slow To Update, a little ooc at some parts, married Komahina, married saiouma, mostly saiouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Saiouma_Shipper/pseuds/Ultimate_Saiouma_Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random things I just made up for the characters, incorrect quotes and and more!</p><p>10 per chapter!</p><p>I think this is pretty much discontinued at this point</p><p>Where I get most of the incorrect quotes: https://incorrectquotesideas.tumblr.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I don't know what it's from, it won't say on the quote.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. (Things me and my friends/family have said)</p><p>Shuichi: Hey, guys. Can I sit with you today?</p><p>Rantaro: Alright, who died?</p><p>Shuichi:...Well, I died <em> inside </em>, but that was a long time ago.</p><p>Kokichi: I’ve been dead inside for <em> years </em> , honey, where have you <em> been </em> all this time~?</p><p>(Note: Dead inside Kokichi is my aesthetic.)</p><p> </p><p>2. (Random)</p><p>(Over text)</p><p>Chiaki: Do you ever wonder if life is a video game and the player is watching you and controlling your every movement?</p><p>Chiaki: But then you realize that it would be more terrifying if you <em> weren’t </em> the main character of the game and you were a freaking side character, completely insignificant to the story.</p><p>Hajime: NANAMI IT’S 5 AM, WTF, GO TO SLEEP.</p><p> </p><p>3. (Incorrect quote) (Sanders Sides) (Bloopers)</p><p>Shuichi: [Looks at the Shuichi Saihara Support Group™ (Kaito, Maki, Kokichi, Rantaro, Kiibo, Gonta, and Kaede)]</p><p>Shuichi: The gang’s all here, so it is obvious…</p><p>Shuichi: I have something wrong with me.</p><p> </p><p>4. (Incorrect quote)</p><p>Shuichi: [upset] I want you to look at me straight in the eyes-</p><p>Kokichi: You can’t have me look at <em> those </em> golden eyes and expect me to be straight.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>After that, Shuichi was so flustered that he forgot why he was mad in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>5. (Incorrect quote)</p><p>Maki: What would you do if I broke up with you?</p><p>Kaito: I’d get back with my ex.</p><p>Maki: [angry] Oh, really now… well then we’re over!</p><p>Kaito: I love you!</p><p>Maki: [looking away, crying] Say that to your ex…</p><p>Kaito: You are my ex</p><p>Maki: …</p><p>Maki: Don’t you dare scare me like that!</p><p> </p><p>6. (Incorrect quote)</p><p>Kaito: [to Maki] That was an overall successful trip!</p><p>Shuichi: GUYS! WE LOST KOKICHI!</p><p>Maki: Overall, a successful trip.</p><p> </p><p>7. (Incorrect quote)</p><p>Nagito: I’m trash.</p><p>Hajime: As someone who cares deeply about the environment, I am obligated to pick you up.</p><p>Hajime: [winking] Is seven okay?</p><p> </p><p>8. (From Sanders Sides)</p><p>Shuichi: Alright, everyone please welcome…</p><p>Shuichi: ...my anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>9. (From Sanders Sides)</p><p>Makoto: [Talking about Byakuya, mumbling] He’s made mistakes before.</p><p>Byakuya: An uncommon occurrence!</p><p>Makoto: Well then, you might say the amount of mistakes you’ve made is...infinitesimal?</p><p>Byakuya: YOU MAKE <em> ONE </em> MISTAKE, AND <em> THIS </em> IS WHAT HAPPENS!</p><p> </p><p>10. (Things me and my friends/family have said)</p><p>Korekiyo: Morning, guys, so I’m like 60% sure there’s a ghost in my room.</p><p>Tsumugi: Cool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1. (From Sanders Sides)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi: I’m too emotionally unstable for jury duty, can I be excused?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2. (From Sanders Sides)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monokuma: Um, I broke my gavel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: I don’t care. Wonderful!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>3. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: Do you want to hang out with us at Mcdonalds?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi: My heart says yes, but my anxiety says no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: Sorry, all I heard was yes, come oN LET’S GO IN THE BALLPIT!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi: KOKICHI, MY ANXIETY SAYS NO!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: LISTEN TO YOUR HEART!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi: KOKICHI!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: B A L L P I T</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>4. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito: I want to be like a caterpillar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime: Explain?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito: Eat a lot, sleep for a while, wake up beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime: You know they have a lifespan of about a week, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito: That’s just another highlight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>5. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maki: I’m sorry for all the stuff I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: And for punching me in the face?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maki: No. You definitely deserved that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bonus!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone, including Kokichi: That’s fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>6. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi: [wears dark grey]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: Breaking out the spring colors I see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>7. (Random, but I might have seen something like this before)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi: [exists]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: I  L O V E  H I M</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>8. (Vine)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito: Just let me know when you want me to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime: WE’VE BEEN MARRIED FOR FOUR YEARS!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>9. (Vine Skit)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito: WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR SEXUALITY FOR </span>
  <em>
    <span>TWO SECONDS</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: [two seconds later]...Well, anygay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>10. (From Gravity Falls)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto: You’re insane!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monokuma: Sure I am, what’s your point?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for your comments, I really enjoy reading them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: Do you think I could fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki: You’re a hazard to society.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: And a coward. Do twenty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2. (Random)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime: Nanami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki: [gaming] …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime: Nanami!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki: [still gaming] ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime: NANAMI!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki: [turns away from her game to face him] yeah?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime: I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki: [falls asleep]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime: NANAMI!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3. (Incorrect quote)(vine)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto: Hey, I just found this quiz online that tells you what kind of donut you would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hina: You think I don’t already know WHAT KIND OF DONUT I WOULD BE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4. (Incorrect quote)(tumblr)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirumi: [Knocking on Kokichi’s door] Ouma! We need to go! Come out!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I’M GAY!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirumi: ...Not what I meant, but I support you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I’ve done a lot of dumb stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime: I witnessed the dumb stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: I recorded the dumb stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito: I joined you in the dumb stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: I TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM DOING THE DUMB STUFF!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they ever met, this is what would happen, I’m telling you right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki: What happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Alright, but you can’t get mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki: What happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Okay, so I was minding my own business...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki: Liar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I was!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: Are you a cuddler?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I AM A MACHINE OF DEATH AND DESTRUC-yeah, I’m a cuddler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime: Are you all right? You didn’t sleep at all last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki: I got a solid eight minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki: Not consecutively, but it’s fine. You’re not even that blurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9. (A bunch of “when life gives you lemons” memes from Google)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: When life gives you lemons, chuck them at life’s face and say, “NO, THANK YOU”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki: When life gives you lemons, squirt them in people’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito: When life gives you lemons, squirt them in your own eye so that the pain of the citrus will mask the crippling emptiness that you normally feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Now sit back and watch as the world wonders how you did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monokuma: When life gives you lemons, call them yellow oranges and sell them for double the price.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: When life gives you lemons, you have lemons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korekiyo: Can you pass me the pepper?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Person: What’s the magic word~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korekiyo: *begins chanting in Latin*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Person: JUST TAKE IT, OH MY GOD!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1. (Random)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: Hey, everyone, raise your hand if you’re dead inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone: [raises hand]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: HYDRATE OR DIE-DRATE!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: [aggressively throws water bottles]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: Uh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki: He’s trying to yell mental health and well being into us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: [crying] It’s working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: When you meet someone for the first time and it’s new and exciting. You know that rush?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: No. No, see when I meet somebody, it’s mostly panic, anxiety, and a great deal of sweating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko: Murder is like potato chips: you can’t stop with just one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5. (From Gravity Falls)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: Are you sure this is a good idea?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: ALL IDEAS ARE GOOD IDEAS!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>6. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: [spins around in a chair ominously] I’ve been expecting y-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: [chair continues to spin] Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: [tries to stop spinning] Shit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: [tries to grab at a lamp or table to stop spinning] SHIT!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: [falls out of the chair] </span>
  <b>SHIT!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>7. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyone: [about Nagito] PERMISSION TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime: Permission denied...reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>8. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: Where are you going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki: To get ice cream or commit felony. I’ll decide in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9. (Vine)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: I’m so lazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: Don’t you dare!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: I can’t do anything right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: Shhhhhut up!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: I’m just not good enough…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: I WILL PUNCH YOU WITH FRIENDSHIP!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10. (From Sanders Sides)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: That, ...um could have gone worse, right? ...Could that have gone...worse?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is a little later than normal, I usually do about 8 of these the previous night, then finish it in the morning, but I didn't do that this time because I was working on something else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. (From Sanders Sides)</p><p>Makoto: Your most extreme reaction is an eyebrow raise.</p><p>Byakuya: FALSEHOOD!</p><p>Makoto: ...I stand corrected.</p><p> </p><p>2. (Incorrect quote)</p><p>Maki: I know you snuck out last night, Kaito.</p><p>Kaito, internally: Play dumb!</p><p>Kaito: Who’s Kaito?</p><p>Kaito, internally: Not <em> that </em>dumb!</p><p> </p><p>3. (Incorrect quote)</p><p>Shuichi: Tell me a random thing about space.</p><p>Kaito: Abraham Lincoln is president of Mars.</p><p>Shuichi: What the fuck?</p><p>Kaito: I don’t know, Ouma said it and it’s been haunting me since.</p><p> </p><p>4. (Things me and my friends/family have said)</p><p>Shuichi: Do you ever just think the words “life is dead,” but then you realize that that makes no sense?</p><p>Kaito: ...No?</p><p> </p><p>5. (Things me and my friends/family have said)(Steven Universe reference)</p><p>Mahiru: [joking] Do you ever just corrupt because someone stole your snackies?</p><p>Akane: People don’t steal my snackies because they’re too afraid I’ll corrupt.</p><p> </p><p>6. (Incorrect quote)</p><p>Kaito: I wasn't hurt that badly. The doctor said all my bleeding was internal. That's where the blood's supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>7. (Incorrect quote)</p><p>Kirumi: Ouma, can I speak to you for a minute? In private.</p><p>Kokichi: Ooh, someone's in trouble! It's me. I don't know why I did that.</p><p> </p><p>8. (Incorrect quote)</p><p>Shuichi: I personally don't think it's possible to come up with a crazier plan.</p><p>Kokichi: We could attack them with hummus.</p><p>Shuichi: I stand corrected.</p><p>Kokichi: Just keeping things in perspective.</p><p> </p><p>9. (Incorrect quote)</p><p>Hajime: *Answers phone.* Hello?</p><p>Nagito: It's Nagito.</p><p>Hajime: What did he do this time?</p><p>Nagito: No, it's me, Nagito. It's actually me.</p><p>Hajime: What did you do this time?</p><p> </p><p>10. (Incorrect quote)</p><p>Kokichi: How do tall people possibly sleep at night when the blanket can't possibly cover you?</p><p>Shuichi: Kokichi, it's four o'clock in the morning.</p><p>Kokichi: So, you can't sleep, huh? Is it because of the blanket?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHH I'M SO LATE I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: So, I'm going to grab a healthy breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: Are those gummy bears wrapped in a fruit roll-up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Breakfast burrito, but yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: I pity your dentist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Joke's on you. I don't have a dentist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2. (Things me and my friends/family have said)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki: Do I eat chili with a fork or a spoon, I forgot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi, who doesn’t like chili: Well, don’t look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki: [Proceeds to look at him, menacingly]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki: What are you gonna do about it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3. (Things me and my friend/family have said)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone, at some point: If worse goes to worst, we have soup. (Don’t ask)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4. (Random)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: The impossible is possible! All ya gotta do is make it so!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: [Holds up a picture of an impossible triangle]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Momota-chan, do you think I’ve been a dick to everybody?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I need you to answer me buddy, please. Please tell me I’m a good person. Please, deep down, just tell me I’m a good person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: [slowly turns their head to face Kokichi]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: Bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: You have been so fuckin rude. To everyone. All the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6. (From The Owl House)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi, being chased by a cop: What do you want from me? I’ve never broken any of your stupid laws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: …In front of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito: My only talent is breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko: You have asthma, moron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede: Where’s Saihara-kun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I don’t know. He left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede: What? Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: We were watching Spongebob, and he stood up and said “life is too short” and walked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: What’ll make you feel better?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: [shrugs]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: Do you want a cookie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: [nods]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10. (A bunch of “when life gives you lemons” memes from Google [Pt. 2, the less funny version])</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto: When life gives you lemons, sell them and buy a pineapple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede: When life gives you lemons, don’t make lemonade, make pink lemonade. Be unique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko: When life gives you lemons, exchange them at the store for something more edible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mahiru: When life gives you lemons, keep them, cause hey-free lemons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyoko: When life gives you lemons, freeze them and throw them at your enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirumi: When Life gives you lemons, ask them for sugar and water too. Otherwise, your final product would be some acidic lemon juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko: When Life gives you lemons, tell Life to get a life because lemons are a terrible gift.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Umm...so, hopefully, I'll post every Wednesday from now on??? Feel free to bug me in the comments if I skip on that, as long as you're not being rude about it. It'll remind me to write and/or post</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Saiouma Chapter Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is chapter with only Saiouma. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1. (Random)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: WAIT, YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME BACK?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Uh, Shuichi...we’ve been dating for months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: WAIT, SO YOU WHEN YOU ASKED ME OUT, YOU MEANT, LIKE, ROMANTICALLY?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Okay, what the fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Director : Cut! Ouma, you have to be angry at Saihara! You’re supposed to be fighting in this scene, remember?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I can’t be mad at Shumai, though! Look at him! It’s like trying to be angry at a goddamn cinnamon roll!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: If I died, how much would you miss me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: It’s cute that you think death can get you out of this relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: Our first year as a married couple and we’re still in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: In your face, those who said we wouldn’t last a year!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki: I stand by my wedding toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: Ouma-kun and I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede: Are getting married?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: No, we-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede, pulling out a binder: Sit down. I have planned out the entire thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: But Ouma-kun said I’m not his type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Entire Fandom: That’s impossible, you’re everyone’s type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro: Just tell him “you’re beautiful”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Good idea, thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[a few minutes later]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I’m beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: …I knew that already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: My hands are cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: [holds Kokichi’s hands] There you go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Huh, for some reason, my lips are getting cold too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: I think you’d make a decent boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I’d make a great boyfriend!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito: What is happening?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10. (Incorrect quote)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi: Isn’t there someone else you can torture?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Probably, but I choose you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>